SKULL Series
The SKULL Series is the first Anti-Zombie weapon series to be featured in Counter-Strike Online built specifically to combat zombies. The weapons were developed by the government in response to the zombie virus outbreak incident and have since started a long line of specialized weapons to assist in wiping out the undead. Overview The weapons from the SKULL Series deal fatal damage to zombies through the use of specially augmented materials that were used in the development of the weapons. The results of the process gave the 5.56mm Anti-zombie, .50 Anti-Zombie, .45 Anti-Zombie, 12 Gauge Anti-Zombie cartridges and the blade of the SKULL-9 extremely high firepower and penetration rate. Thus, all SKULL weapons are very effective in dealing with zombies. So far, there are 10 weapons in the SKULL Series, making it the only one to feature the most variants compared to other series: SKULL-1= :Main article: SKULL-1 SKULL-1 holds 7 of the special 50 caliber rounds for each magazine. It is a light-weight pistol and possesses a fast reload time and has two firing modes: semi-auto and full-auto fire. In the semi-auto fire mode, it possesses a higher accuracy and more damage. In the full-auto fire mode, it possesses a higher rate of firing. The special bullet developed by the government can give critical damage to zombie with its high penetration rate. |-| SKULL-2= :Main article: SKULL-2 The SKULL-2 is a special 7-round revolver loaded with .50 Anti-Zombie bullets each pair. As aforementioned implied, It was reorganized in order to be possible a dual wielding, giving a higher projectile and ammo count. Like its predecessor, it can achieve fatal damage and high penetration power because of its illustrious Anti-Zombie-purposed bullets. |-| SKULL-3= :Main article: SKULL-3 SKULL-3 is a submachine gun based on the UMP45 which holds 35 rounds for each round with special bullet of 45 calibers. It boasts with multi-purpose usage due to its good mobility, strong fire power with dual-mode and is equipped with silencer. The special bullet invested and developed by the government has a high penetration rate towards zombie and can deliver a vital damage to them. |-| SKULL-4= :Main article: SKULL-4 SKULL-4 is an akimbo assault rifle based on the M14 EBR. This weapon fires 48 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie bullets which deal critical damage to zombies. It has a usable scope that makes it useful in long range combat. |-| SKULL-5= :Main article: SKULL-5 SKULL-5 is a remodelled version of M14 EBR which allows consecutive shots by equipping a scope. It holds 24 rounds for each round with a special bullet of 5.56mm. The special bullet which is developed and invested by the government delivers a vital damage to zombie with its excellent penetration rate. |-| SKULL-6= :Main article: SKULL-6 SKULL-6 is an anti-zombie machine gun fed with 100 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie and equipped with a sniper scope for long range engagement. Its bullets develops superior penetration and do deadly damage to zombies. |-| SKULL-7= :Main article: SKULL-7 SKULL-7 holds 120 rounds each round with special 5.56mm bullet. To improve its accuracy in mid-long range, it is designed based on a structure that can reduce recoil while firing. The special bullet can give critical damage to zombies with its high penetration rate. |-| SKULL-8= :Main article: SKULL-8 SKULL-8 is a machine gun fed with 120 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie and equipped with an axe bayonet below the barrel. Its primary fire can penetrate Kevlar and very good in dealing with zombies while the secondary fire can be used for emergency melee engagement. |-| SKULL-9= :Main article: SKULL-9 SKULL-9 is the melee weapon in SKULL series and it is made of special alloy material developed by the government. It has murderous destruction power, especially to zombies. |-| SKULL-11= :Main article: SKULL-11 SKULL-11 is a specialized powerful shotgun with a special magazine which holds 28 rounds for huge sized zombies. It is also perfect for middle range battle since it provides an enhanced slug for its 2nd mode. The special bullet developed by the government will give critical damage to the zombies. SKULL-5 and SKULL-7 CSOWC Edtions These are the special editions of SKULL-5 and SKULL-7 released during CSO World Championship 2014 in Seoul. They were given to the participants of the tournament. They are covered with a layer of chrome and do not possess any statistical differences. Craft items : After the Craft update on 26 February 2015 of South Korea, these items were removed. Achievement ; Honor mission Trivia *This is the first anti-zombie weapon series introduced into Counter-Strike Online. **This is also the first anti-zombie series to have Painted versions. *These weapons possess color patterns that include different tones of yellow with black or dark blue, featuring a crafted Skull figure or art on them. *All weapons from this series can penetrate up to 4 objects except for SKULL-9 and SKULL-11. *This is the only anti-zombie weapon series so far to feature 11 variants, with only SKULL-10 unavailable.. See also *BALROG Series *JANUS Series *THANATOS Series *VULCANUS Series *CROW Series *TURBULENT Series id: Skull series Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons